Beautiful Accident
by XxX12KeysXxX
Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For Safety An AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7
1. COLD GRALU WEEK DAY 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys! GraLu week Day 1! I am super excited to take part in this year's GraLu week! My computer is fried so I am using a different computer this week so I do have to say sorry for not being able to update my other stories for that reason! Go check out my other fanfics please I hope they don't disappoint! **_**First Tune**_** and **_**Lucy's Hidden Power**_**! **

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For Safety An AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**GraLu Week: Day 1**

**COLD**

Normal POV

The school bell resonated throughout the town, hinting that another day of Fairy Tail High is over.

It was 3:05 and teenager Lucy Heartfilia was on her way to the town's library. She was planning on meeting her best friend, Levy, and talk about everything they could.

Lucy's POV

I watched as the clock struck 3 and left before the other students around me could escape. My flats clicking slightly on the white tile floor as I tried to obey the 'No Running in the Halls' rule but continue my way out quickly. I made it to my destination that was the school doors; I pushed the heavy medal out of my path and started to run on the cobblestone.

I felt the cold air nip at my face as I continued to run past the fountain that made the beautiful area more serene. As I stepped a couple paces past the flat slabs I felt a great force collide with me.

Normal POV (This will be a bit longer)

Lucy let out a yelp as she fell to the stone, her school bag flying past her. Papers littered the once clear ground, papers that Lucy didn't recognize as her own. A deep groan of pain shook Lucy out of her detective observations. Her eyes widened when she saw another teen that seemed a year or two older than her try to get up from sitting on his butt. Lucy went into a panic, "Are you okay!? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh my goodness, Levy is going to be mad at me! I am so sorry. Let me help you!" Lucy rushed to the male's side and tugged on his arm. He chuckled and stood up easily making Lucy go airborne for a moment. "I'm fine! Are you okay?" He grinned making Lucy blush slightly as she took in the boy's appearance. He had spikey raven hair with a red scarf encircling his neck. He had deep blue eyes that Lucy felt as though she could get lost in easily. What stuck out the most is the fact that he was shirtless in the freezing weather with black pants hanging loosely off his hips. Lucy was again knocked out of her daydream when a hand tilted her head up by the chin. "Take a picture it lasts longer," He smirked when she buried her face into her hands from shear embarrassment.

"Yer cloffs mifftar," A muffled statement passed from the gloves that Lucy was wearing. "Huh?" "Your clothes mister…" Lucy stated a little louder but more clearly. "Shoot when did that happen?" Said teen started to search for the missing shirt that has disappeared. Once he found a red and blue muscle tank with a large jacket and slipped it on he made his way back to the blonde. "It's Gray, by the way," Huh?" Lucy dumbly replied. "My name is Gray Fullbuster not mister," He scratched the back of his neck. The blush that once adorned Lucy's face was long gone, but now a cheerful and perky smile. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you Gray-kun!" She thrust her hand out to him. He grinned and shook her hand.

Lucy took a peek at the large clock that towered over her. "Oh shoot! It's 3:29 already. I'm sorry Gray-kun but I have to go!" Lucy bent down and gathered her things and helped pile his papers into one stack and started to jog off. "Well I guess I'll see you at school then?" Gray shouted. "What do you mean?" Lucy called back. Gray pointed at his uniform. Lucy smiled, "I guess I will then! See you Gray-kun," "Just Gray!" He shouted, earning a soft 'Hai Hai' from the girl.

~With Lucy~

Lucy started to sprint as fast as she could, trying to ignore her palpitating heart and her lungs that she was sure that icicles formed in. Finally, she made it to her destination; she pushed open the mahogany doors to the old library. The smell of old and new books filled her nose putting her at ease. Lucy started to walk through the aisles of books following the familiar path to her usual table with Levy. Once the table came into view, Lucy saw a petite girl with blue hair and a stack of 20 books in front of her. Not to mention the irritable look that was painted onto the blunettes face. Lucy hesitantly pulled out the chair that was resting besides Levy's, gaining her attention.

"Lucy! Where the heck were you?!" She shouted in a hushed voice, not wanting to be kicked out of the place she loved the most. "Well you see…" Lucy started to fiddle with her hands," I was on my way here and I bumpedintoareallyhotguythatgoestoourschoolthatIdidn'tevenknowabout and it took me a while to get here," Lucy said softly, rushing the part about Gray. To no avail Levy picked up the words effortlessly, "A really hot guy?" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows making Lucy blush scarlet. "Which hot guy is it? Do I know him?" Levy pushed her books aside and clasped her hands together near Lucy's nervous and shaky ones. "His name is Gray Fullbuster," She mumbled, again Levy heard it simply. A loud gasp escaped from Levy's lips, earning a 'shhh' from the Librarian. "'The' Gray Fullbuster? Hot, smart, athletic, and super fit Gray Fullbuster? So popular that even the most popular of kids two towns away look up and want to be him?" Levy's eyes were as wide as humanly possible. "That's probable," Lucy said uncertainly. "How could you NOT know him?" Levy shook her head, "You need to get out more, and that's coming from me," Levy chuckled making Lucy blush and throw the eraser from the back of Levy's pencil at her. Both of the girls broke into a fit a giggles.

~With Gray~

"I'm telling you, hottest girl that I've ever seen," Gray nodded his head to his own statement as he threw the small beanbag ball to his friend Loke. The teens were sitting in a living room that belonged to Gray's mother, Ur. Two long sofas were placed in the middle of the room forming an 'L' with a small brown carpet placed beneath them, accentuating the cream colored walls. A glass coffee table was neatly placed on the brown carpet with a small stack of books on top. A couple black bookshelves lined the wall, filled with alphabetized books.

"Whoa," Loke caught the ball and let it roll off of his stomach as he sat straight. "Is that coming from you? Or am I just hearing things?" Loke asked urgently initiating Gray to scoff in a reply. "I'm serious," He chuckled and followed Loke in sitting straight.

"Well describe her," Loke pressed using odd hand signals. "Hmmmmm…Nope! You'll just have to see her tomorrow," Gray laughed at the playboy's disappointed face. "She goes to our school, but I've never seen her around and she seemed to not know who I am," The raven put his index finger to his chin. "Dude, you're making me anxious, she has to be one heck of a looker to make you act like this. Wait, if she is so hot then how do I not know her, and why don't I have the slightest clue in who she is? I know the preps, nerds, Goths, hipsters, jerks, jocks, band groupies, yeah all those girls in those groups, but none of them stuck out enough. You know all those chicks too and you just now say something. Is there another group I'm missing?" Gray shrugged his shoulders and presented his hands, gesturing Loke to throw the ball back.

~Next Day- During Lunch~ (A/N: I prefer Normal POV so there'll be a lot of that)

"Levy, calm down… the books will dry," Lucy tried to make her friend relax as they were stepping out of the book clubs door. "I cannot calm down! I poured lemon water on 'How to Kill a Mockingbird" She ruffled her blue locks in frustration. Lucy was about to try again with the coaxing of her friend but sadly (A/N: Not for us) she bumped into another person walking down the hallway. "Eeep," Lucy squealed and closed her eyes waiting for the hard floor to make contact with her skin. It never came; instead she was pressed against what felt like a wall with cloth, a warm wall. "We are going to have to stop meeting like this," A voice made its way to Lucy's ears with an amused tone. Lucy slowly twisted herself out of the position. Once she was standing straight again and fixed her skirt, "Hey, Lucy," The boy named Gray, smiled dazzlingly at her. "Hello Gray," She chirped in response.

"Lucy, I like that name, but I think Princess suits you far better," two arms snaked their way to Lucy's waist making her jump slightly. Lucy missed the glare that the strawberry blonde, holding her, received. "My name is Loke, but you can call me yours," Lucy felt the smirk that formed on his lips. "Erm… Hello Loke, could you please let go of me? I need to pick up my books. "Oh, of course Princess," Loke answered letting her slip out of his hands.

"Book club, that I did not expect," Loke smiled flirtatiously. "Well I don't get out much," Lucy looked at the girl that she quoted, surprised to see a frozen Levy, stiff as a board. "Anyways, Levy and I have to take our leave. We are heading out early for the school's Winter Festival preparations. So if you will please excuse us!" Lucy smiled gently taking her friends hand into hers slowly walking her out of the hallway. With each step Levy seemed to calm down a bit.

"Levy, why did you freeze up?" Lucy asked immediately, worry spreading throughout her features. "Oh… my… goodness…" Levy gasped for air dramatically. "Really hot… boys… stopped us and talked to US!" Levy started to giggle to herself. "You're crazy," Lucy smiled warmly to her best friend.

The two girls walked to their lockers and put away their books neatly, Lucy pulling off a checklist with a small marker. "Okay we need to head to building B for all of the crafting supplies and need to head out to the hardware store to buy needed materials for booths and floats!" Lucy smiled. Levy was searching furiously through her locker making Lucy concerned for the second time today. "Levy what's wrong?" Lucy questioned, "I can't find my winter coat. I must have left it at home! My mom drove me here so I didn't have to worry about the weather," She sighed, I'm sorry Lu-chan," She looked down with discontent. "No! It's okay!" Lucy slowly brought out her fluffy white coat with faux fur on the hood. "I can't use that!" Levy stared at her wide eyed. "Yes you can, here," Lucy slipped it onto Levy and zipped it up on her. "There! cute as always," Lucy blew at her finger tips admiring her handiwork. "What about you?" I'll find something I promise,"

Levy walked out looking warm and toasty, while Lucy was near the exit with a scarf, hat and gloves. "Hey, wait up!" Lucy stopped and looked behind her to find Gray holding his hoodie. "Here! I have an extra in my locker you can have this." Gray walked closer to Lucy and directed her to lift her arms up. He slid the hoodie over her, it was maybe 6 sizes too big but it looked cute on her. "We wouldn't like ya to be _cold _now would we?" Lucy blushed and thanked him, walking out the door with a giant hoodie hanging off of her body.

Author's Note: Hey THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you review! It is not a one-shot I will add another chapter tomorrow and hopefully end this at the end of GraLu week! So yeah Day 1 of GraLu week! I am so excited to read all the wonderful stories that are being and have been posted for the week! So again please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. NIGHT GRALU WEEK DAY 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys! GraLu week Day 2! I am super excited to take part in this year's GraLu week! My computer is fried so I am using a different computer this week so I do have to say sorry for not being able to update my other stories for that reason! Go check out my other fanfics please I hope they don't disappoint! **_**First Tune**_** and **_**Lucy's Hidden Power**_**! **

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For Safety An AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**GraLu Week: Day 2**

**NIGHT**

_**Previously on BA…**_

_**Levy walked out looking warm and toasty, while Lucy was near the exit with a scarf, hat and gloves. "Hey, wait up!" Lucy stopped and looked behind her to find Gray holding his hoodie. "Here! I have an extra in my locker you can have this." Gray walked closer to Lucy and directed her to lift her arms up. He slid the hoodie over her, it was maybe 6 sizes too big but it looked cute on her. "We wouldn't like ya to be cold now would we?" Lucy blushed and thanked him, walking out the door with a giant hoodie hanging off of her body.**_

Normal POV

"Hey L-lu-chan…" Levy cut her sentence short when she let Lucy's attire sink in. "Whose hoodie is that Lu-chan," She asked with an innocent voice but her eyes and smirk told otherwise. "Umm," Lucy tugged at the hem of the large hoodie, "Gray-kun's… why?" "No reason," Her face continued to hold a smirk. "Okay?" "Any who," Lucy pulled a clipboard up to her face, "We need to go to 'Mow's Build' for the wood and all of the nails," (A/N: Made that name up XD)

~With Gray~

"She is hot," Loke nodded his head as he walked to his lunch table with two random girls following in tow carrying his tray. Gray ignored him as he set down his tray gently on the circular table. "I mean HOT! Like H-O-," Gray cut him off," I know I told you about her," He rolled his eyes. "Who's hot?" A male with pink hair threw his bento box onto the table. "No-one you need to worry about, Flame-brain," "Lucy Heartfilia~," Loke whistled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, disregarding the glare he received from Gray. "Oh? You mean Lugi? Yeah she is super nice. She helped me with football plays at the tournament," Natsu used his hands and shoveled down his food. "Pig," Gray sneered, "Why would she help you?" "You wanna fight? She said that my throw was ferr-a-neous, whatever that means?" "Do you mean erroneous?" Loke sniggered. "Yeah! That's it. She held my arm in an 'L' shape and pushed my hand back and forced my wrist to flick. I got that ball flying like 120ft!" Loke shook his head with disbelief. "Wait! Like physical contact?" Gray asked trying to suppress the odd feeling in his stomach. "Duh! And you call me the idiot," Natsu tsked.

"Gray calm down, she's wearing your hoodie," Loke sighed slightly jealous. "Oh, yeah she sure is. She looks so adorable in it! It's like 5 sizes too big for her," Gray smiled at the memory. "Psh posh," Lyon smirked. "Shut up Lyon!" Gray growled at the familiar voice. "I haven't heard of her before! Plus Juvia-sama is by far the prettiest girl here," Gray shivered at the mention of the blue headed stalker.

Next Day- Saturday Morning- 6:54 A.M.

"Yes… Of course… Mhmm… Okay I'll do that… Yes Ma'am … Love you too, Mother!" Lucy smiled at the organized list of chores in front of her. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, is gone for the weekend and allowed Lucy to invite two friends over, if she does the chores prearranged. First thing on the list: 1.) Take all of the trash out of the house, and set the trashcan at the end of the driveway.

Lucy went to each room and collected the trash and put it into a large bag. She walked out of her two story house and walked slowly to her trashcan, careful not to drop it. As she swung the trash bag ungracefully into the large brown wastebasket she noticed a teen doing the same next to her house. She squinted her chocolate brown eyes and saw Gray. "Gray-kun! Hi!" Said boy was startled at first but regained his composure smiling and waving back. Gray flipped the lid of his wastebasket and walked over to Lucy. He helped Lucy do the same for hers.

"Hey, Lucy, I thought I asked you to call me Gray?" Lucy blushed and nodded, "Sorry, Gray," Gray ruffled her hair in response. "So what'cha doing out here?" Gray asked smoothly. "Oh, I live in this house I moved from Strawberry Street a couple days ago, actually. You?" Lucy smiled, directing her attention to Gray. "Hmmm, I've lived here since 5th grade. Well nice to meet you neighbor," He grinned, as did Lucy. "Nice to meet you, too! Hey which one is your room?" Lucy pointed to his windows. "That one," He pointed to a window on the side of the house that was about 4 feet away from Lucy's window. "Oh mine is the same!" On the inside Gray started to do a dance of victory but he simply nodded his head on the outside.

"Well I guess I am going to have to start on chores if I want Levy to come over," Lucy waved her slender hand to Gray. Without thinking Gray grabbed her wrist, "Chores? That doesn't sound fun! How about I help," He offered, scolding himself for losing his cool. Lucy's startled expression turned to that of a happy one. "Sure! If you don't mind!" Lucy invited him in. After 2 hours of goofing off and the chores being the done and floors pristine, Gray left.

Levy came over shortly after. "So Lu-chan… I'll cut straight to the point! You and Gray what is going on?" She grinned impishly. "Nothing is going on! He just let me use his hoodie and helped me with my chores today," Lucy sighed. "Awwww, Wait. Chores today?" Levy got up and ran to the 3 pages of chores that were posted to the fridge. "That's a lot of chores and he helped you! You better start TALKING!" Levy squealed, pulling Lucy to the couch and held a square pillow in her arms. Well, for Lucy, It was going to be a long _night_.

Author's Note: Did you enjoy it? Haha REVIEW PLEASE! Tomorrow is going to be a little bit more difficult to write about! Today I couldn't work NIGHT into the story to well. Sorry! Please continue to read!


End file.
